A spherical compressor is a newly invented variable-volume mechanism with a novel structure. The spherical compressor requires no intake/exhaust valve, few moving parts, and has the advantages of small vibration, high mechanical efficiency, reliable sealing performance, etc. There are many patents of spherical compressors, such as Chinese Patent No. 03114505.1 (titled “Variable-volume Mechanism for Compressor”), CN200610104569.8 (titled “Spherical Compressor Capable of Multi-stage Compression”), and CN201010264211.8 (titled “Hinge Sealing Automatic Compensation Mechanism for Spherical Compressor”). The application and development of spherical compressors have made steady progress in recent years. Spherical compressors can be widely used in various fields such as gas compressors, refrigerator and refrigeration air-conditioning compressors and pump machinery. Various power machines based on spherical compressors are undergoing industrialization.
Since the rotation of a piston of an existing spherical compressor is powered by an eccentric main shaft, when the main shaft rotates to the point where the axis of a turntable coincides with the axis of the piston, the resultant force of the main shaft acting on the turntable perpendicularly intersects with the axis of the piston and the axis of the turntable, so that the torque of the piston rotating around the axis of the piston is zero and the piston cannot rotate, thus causing clamping stagnation of the mechanism, which is the dead center of the mechanism. The Chinese Patent No. 201410100390.X titled “Anti-Locking Mechanism for Rotor of Spherical Compressor” aims to solve the problem of locking at a dead center of a spherical compressor. Specifically, a pin boss is added to a turntable shaft; a guide sleeve is arranged on the pin boss; a concave sliding chute is arranged on a base spherical surface of a cylinder body or a lower spherical surface of the cylinder body; and the concave sliding chute is distributed on the sliding track of the guide sleeve on the corresponding base spherical surface of the cylinder body or the lower spherical surface of the cylinder body during the rotation of a turntable. At the moment when the rotating torque of the turntable is zero, when the main shaft drives the turntable, the contact force generated by the guide sleeve and the concave sliding chute can still keep the turntable moving, so that the turntable is not prone to clamping stagnation, fundamentally solving the dead center problem during the movement of the spherical compressor mechanism. However, high precision of the concave sliding chute is required to ensure a good fit between the guide sleeve and the concave sliding chute, and a cooling mechanism is needed to prevent heat generation caused by friction of the guide sleeve and the concave sliding chute during the movement of the anti-locking mechanism, thus increasing manufacturing and operation costs.